memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Gardner
William Gardner. Samuel William Gardner (also known as Avram Gardner) was a human male who was a member of the United Earth Starfleet and later serving in the Federation Starfleet in the mid-22nd century. :The book Federation: The First 150 Years gives Gardner's first name as Avram. Biography As a commander, Gardner, like fellow Starfleet officers Jonathan Archer and A.G. Robinson, was a test pilot in the NX test program in 2143. ( ) By 2151, Gardner held the rank of captain, and as such was the favored candidate of the Vulcan High Command to command the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). Gardner was passed over for command of Enterprise by Admiral Maxwell Forrest, who named Archer as commanding officer of the warp 5 ship. ( ) Gardner was promoted to the rank of admiral by 2154, and when Forrest died after the bombing of the United Earth embassy on he succeeded Forrest as Chief of staff. ( }}) In October 2155, when Archer learned that the Romulans were planning to launch a genocidal attack against Coridan III, Gardner ordered Enterprise to return to Coalition Compact and Archer can't miss the signing of the Coalition Compact. Angry with Archer for attempting to circumvent his orders, Gardner threatened to have Archer cashiered from the fleet, however he took no action when Archer went to Coridan. ( ) In the following years, Gardner was responsible for leading Starfleet during the Earth-Romulan War. He was present at multiple meetings of the Coalition of Planets, including one at which Ambassador Soval announced that Vulcan wouldn't be assisting Earth in the war. He was also present at a meeting with Prime Minister Nathan Samuels at which the minister announced that Earth's starship production would be focusing on the and temporarily discontinuing the and . ( ) After the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 2161, Gardner continued his service as an admiral in the Federation Starfleet. As one of the joint chiefs of Starfleet, he headed the United Earth portion of the fleet. He worked closely with Council President Thomas Vanderbilt and regularly attended meetings with the other joint chiefs. One such meeting was in October, when Admiral Archer presented Doctor Phlox's findings regarding the long term dangers of transporter usage. ( ) In March 2165, Admiral Archer consulted with Gardner about the emerging Ware threat, and while he wanted to send a strong show of force, but Archer advised caution and a smaller task force to which he ultimately agreed. Later that year, in June, when Archer and Captain T'Pol were abducted during former-Administrator V'Las, Gardner became enraged and wanted to order a Federation task force to stabilize the situation on Vulcan, but T'Pau advised against it as it would only serve V'Las' agenda. Also in 2165, Admiral Gardner decided to retire from Starfleet, and after careful deliberation, he was succeeded as Chief of Staff by Admiral Archer at the recommendation of Gardner himself among others. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances (First mentioned) * (mentioned only) * (mentioned only) * }} (mentioned only) * (First appearance) * }} * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} * |To Brave the Storm}} * * * (mentioned only) * (mentioned only) }} External link * Category:Humans Category:Humans (22nd century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet pilots Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet admirals